


Slowly, but surely, he walked forward

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College, Crush at First Sight, Growing Up, Latte Week 2k19, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining Lance (Voltron), Taking Chances, mentions Hunk, mentions Keith, mentions Pidge, mentions Shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Lance had done his best go with the flow, like a steady stream or when puddles merged with each other when rain scattered the concrete floor.





	Slowly, but surely, he walked forward

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron may have ended awhile back, but that won't stop me from making fics. This fic was brought to you by me finding new voltron events in tumblr. I might be a little late but I did have fun writing for Latte Week 2k19. 
> 
> Prompts Used: Rain & Water

When he first met Matt Holt, it had been when his body was still gangly, awkward and during a point in his life when he noticed that girls were half in his mind. Just barely half, if not fifty-five percent. The ratio seemed to juggle and wiggle in a slippery slope on that percentage the older he got.  
  
Matt had one of those boys that made his heart stutter then flat line because he was somehow that type that Lance had to look again. He was not built like Shiro, or lean like Keith. But somehow his nerdy built had gotten to him. He was sarcastic as Pidge, but he had another tone that burned less. Something he could dig.  
  
He was friends with the Holts for a couple of years since he had met Pidge, and in some turn had talked and joked with her older brother. Nothing came from it then. He had been, after all too young, too inexperience with his emotions to process everything. But he had known that what he felt from Matt was different that Shiro and Keith. And definitely stronger than what he felt for his best friends Hunk and Pidge. And nothing that innocent the more he learned about the horrors of puberty.  
  
That had been a dark time.  
  
But like water, Lance had flown with the tides that life pushed ahead of him. Had become fluid with his own rendezvous with past flames. That experience had done a number with him as he noticed that Matt had always been there; his heart’s yearnings weren’t ever fleeting like spring showers that sprung randomly before quickly leaving. They were formidable as thunderstorms. Or constant like the inches of water that rainforests received.  
  
Untouched, and unexplored his feelings for Matt lingered. Frosted the tips of his lungs. Hauled his blood and then rushed them all over his veins in controllable paces that it had left him breathless.  
  
It had been when he reached his first year in college when he was reunited with the dilemma of what was known as Matt. In that tangled mess, Lance had known that one day he would have to do something about how his body reacted towards him. He couldn’t go another day—year of sighing about how cute he was, Pidge’s own teasing with Hunk had been too bold and embarrassing to live like that. Keith had heard it all too when they hanged out. While Shiro had been too kind to let him ramble his own best friend.  
  
It must have been awkward to hear that about someone’s best friend. Lance knew it had been when Keith and Pidge pined over each other, and he was stuck hearing both their sighs and terrible pick-up lines. But they at least hooked up.  
  
Had been together since then.  
  
It still didn’t help that now as he went to the usual diner where that all ate was semi empty. His table, taken by one flop of hair that he recognized anywhere. Matt zeroed on him faster than Lance could properly and mentally prepare himself. Right away, he knew that it had been due to his friends’ involvement that he was given this opening.  
  
And like how most puddle make do as they grew Lance would do the same with this chance. And while puddles would eventually dry up, some strips of those bodies of water could find another source to move along. When Mat smiled at him shyly, and the world seemed to collectively hush, Lance took that as a sign to smile back.  
  
He wouldn’t rush too quickly. And as calm as a steady stream, he too would flow until he would reach the ends of one place and to the beginnings of an open ocean.


End file.
